You Had A Bad Day
by liebschaden
Summary: When Schuldich's day consists of babysitting Ouka, it's good to know he can come home to a waiting Precog.


**You Had A Bad Day**

This day was no where near bad. It was horrible. A certain politician, who looked oddly like a koala bear, had ordered a certain orange haired German to handle his daughter. When the female in question had heard, she was a little more then pissed off but se soon cooled down as a plan came to mind.

The entire day, Ouka ordered Schuldich around. She made him drive her to many stores and browsed for hours on end in many different stores and didn't even buy anything. That was the first strike. The second one came when she insisted on him buying her a very expensive dessert at a café shop and only took one bite and blabbed on while it melted. The last strike came on the way back to the brat's home. Traffic was horrendous and she yapped and blabbed for hours until they finally reached the mansion. Then she skipped to her room.

Schuldich mumbled incoherently as he entered Crawford's room which doubled as an office.

"When is that little bitch going to die!"

"Soon." Without even looking up, the precognitive's fingers continued to dance along the keyboard.

The German let out an aggravated sigh before hopping onto the desk and glaring down at the taller male. Crawford attempted to ignore him but the glare was bordering on murderous. At long last, he closed the files that were open and turned off his computer.

"What do you want Schuldich?"

"Did you see her coming?"

With a smirk, the American stood from the desk and shifted over until he was directly in front of the blue eyed male. Schuldich raised a questioning eyebrow as to the smirk.

"No. But I did see someone else coming." The raven haired male leaned forward and connected their lips.

Schuldich didn't protest. Who would! The precognitive's tongue licked at his lips in question and he opened eagerly. Their tongues battled for dominance. This "war" would decide who's on top and who's on bottom. But Crawford always cheated. He slipped a hand under the German's shirt and found a nipple. This action always caused the telepath to lose focus on the "war" within their mouths. He broke apart suddenly.

"Bastard."

"Of course." The American responded with a smirk.

Their lips connected once again as Schuldich slipped off of the desk and the duo made their way to the bed. When they reached it, Crawford broke the kiss and pushed the German down onto the bed. He was about to protest but stopped. He watched as the precognitive began to remove slowly unbutton his dress shirt. He did it in such an agonizingly slow motion that the telepath was a second away from jumping him. But just at that second, a knock came at the door.

"Crawford?" It was Nagi.

"Leave chibi!" Schuldich yelled in return.

The American chuckled in amusement as he walked to the door and opened it. The young Japanese boy took in his appearance and blushed slightly. He knew of the two older assassin's relationship but it was still slightly awkward.

"Yes Nagi?"

"You told me to tell you when I was done with the files."

"Very well." Nagi quickly left. "Schuldich…"

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

With his speed, Schuldich closed the door and had Crawford pinned against it, his tongue shoved into his mouth. He moved the shirt off the muscular shoulders and let it fall to the floor at their feet. The precognitive divested the German of his shirt. They stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it. They broke the kiss then.

"This day has been a living hell until now." With a smirk, the blue eyed male leaned forward and nibbled on the older male's ear.

He traced the shell with his tongue before running kisses along his jaw. In turn, Crawford opened the German's pants and slipped a hand inside. As his fingers wrapped around his length, Schuldich arched his hips off the bed and moaned deeply. A rhythm began to form. Long, slow strides of the hand reduced him to whimpering and pleading for the older male to quicken his pace.

"You're…such…such a…sadistic…bastard!"

The only response that came was a smirk. With his free hand, Crawford removed his glasses and tossed them in the general direction of the table by the bed. He didn't dare to remove his gaze from the one below him. Blue eyes were half mast, clouded with lust, mouth slightly open as breathing became more difficult as the seconds ticked by, words of want and need spilling from that mouth, body writhing in pleasure and a demand for more. It was like being in a trance.

Finally unable to control himself, the American withdrew his hand and removed the clothes which covered their lower halves. That done, he began to trail kisses down Schuldich's chest, stopping at each nipple to kiss, lick, bite, and torture, until they were hard nubs. The kisses then went lower and a tongue slipped out to taste his stomach and then lower still. The German cried out the second that tongue licked the tip of his member then arched his back and gasped out as it was enveloped by a warm cavity. Hands held his hips so he didn't choke the male on top. It was a good thing too because he was beyond control at this point.

Lips, tongue, and teeth grazed and had him mumbling incoherently. Both knew when he wanted. So, Crawford lifted his head and went back to kissing the German. While he did this, he reached over to the table where his glasses had landed and found a small bottle of lotion. They kept that bottle there for a specific reason such as this. Opening the bottle, he poured some of the contents onto his fingers before moving that hand to Schuldich's entrance. A single finger slipped inside.

Schuldich winced against the pain and tried to focus on the kiss instead. A second finger came shortly after. The pain was almost too much but then they hit that spot within him and he broke the kiss to let out a cry of pleasure. The spot was stroked a few more times before the fingers were gone and replaced with something much better. Crawford slowly slid himself inside the German. They stayed in the same positioned until Schuldich nodded his consent. The American began to move. He pulled out slowly then shoved back in forcefully. That spot was hit and Schuldich pulled Crawford closer to him.

They both began to move as the rhythm was set. Pants, gasps, moans, and words filled with passion and lust filled the room. It was mind blowing. It was everything and so much more. It was the end to a horrifying day for Schuldich. It was the end to an all-work day for Crawford.

As they finished off and reached their peaks at climax, they crashed back down to Earth and attempted to even out their breathing. After a few minutes, Crawford pulled out of Schuldich and lay beside him instead of on top of him. The German turned on his side and moved close to the precognitive. Sleep soon overtook them without any resistance.


End file.
